


Одно прикосновение

by Ahe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В мире, где прикосновения малознакомых людей считаются вульгарными, всегда найдется место для исключения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одно прикосновение

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Gianeya  
> Текст написан для WTF Soulmate 2016

Джон случайно коснулся локтя девушки и тут же почувствовал немое осуждение всех сидящих в вагоне метро людей. Час пик. Да, не самый удачный момент для подобного инцидента, и, как назло, до Бартса еще пара остановок.

— Простите, — пробубнил под нос Джон, стараясь увеличить расстояние между ними, крепко цепляясь за поручень, — я…

— Ничего, — шепотом сказала девушка и отвернулась. Похоже, не только ему не по себе от такого чрезмерного внимания. Повезло хоть, что от этого случайного прикосновения не пошла искра, тогда он бы не отделался одним осуждающим взглядом.

— Да… хорошо. — Джон нервно кивнул и сделал вид, что его заинтересовал вид из окна. В такие моменты он особенно ненавидел лондонские общественные места, где каждый позволял себе думать, что случайное прикосновение — это само по себе аморально и должно считаться если не преступлением, то, как минимум, домогательством. Ведь, как показывала статистика, у человека существовало несколько идеально дополняющих «родственных душ», отношение с которыми могли быть как приятельскими, так и любовными. Однако чаще на практике встречался последний вариант, что, собственно, и привело к такому ханжескому отношению к прикосновениям. Пока любовники не утолят до конца похоть, они не смогут остановиться. Отсюда, кстати, и появились эти бесконечные течения, вроде хиппи из 60-х: те искали свои «половинки» и спали исключительно с ними ради эмоциональной разрядки — и это при том, что таких вот «половинок» могло быть сотни, а то и тысячи по всему миру.

— Не обращайте внимания, — раздался приятный баритон за спиной. — Поверьте мне на слово, в этом вагоне полно людей, который были бы не прочь оказаться на вашем месте, но они слишком жалки, чтобы когда-нибудь решиться на такое.

— Что? О чем вы… — Джон резко повернул голову и тут же пожалел об этом. Он знал этого парня, точнее пару раз видел в Бартсе. Кажется, он сотрудничал со Скотланд-Ярдом или что-то в таком духе. И если верить слухам, он был из той категории людей, которым нет дела до окружающих и уж точно нет никакого дела до Джона

— Вы ведь Джон, верно? — незнакомец едва заметно улыбнулся. — Я много слышал о вас. Молли говорила, что вы учитесь на хирурга и делаете большие успехи.

— Хм, да, однако, сейчас вынужден подрабатывать в морге, — слишком скомкано и торопливо ответил Джон. — Простите, но…

— Шерлок Холмс, — мгновенно представился собеседник и протянул руку, — я рад с вами познакомиться.

— Эм, — Джон неуверенно посмотрел сначала на руку, потом на лицо Холмса, пытаясь найти подвох, ведь так уже никто давно не делал: если раньше подобное правило этикета существовало и было обязательным к исполнению, то сейчас оно использовалось разве что в театральных постановках, не более.

— Не бойтесь, вы даже не представляете, насколько комичными станут лица всех этих сторонних наблюдателей, если вы без колебаний пожмете мне руку. Знаете, ради этого стоит попробовать, — не без иронии произнес Шерлок, ни на секунду не разрывая зрительный контакт.

— Вы странный, — тихо признался Джон, все еще ожидая какого-то знака или хотя бы подсказки, —, но боюсь, что не смогу сделать этого.

— Бросьте, никому на самом деле нет никого дела до вас. Максимум, что вам грозит — это стать героем рассказов на работе или пересудов за семейным ужином. Что же до ваших собственных опасений… Осмелюсь вас уверить: они полностью оправданы. Мы действительно связаны.

— О, это, конечно же, все меняет, — Джон хмыкнул. — Вы действительно полагаете, что можно так просто подойти к человеку и сказать ему об этом в лицо? Я не собираюсь пожимать руку в общественном месте, даже если нам сужено стать друзьями. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще.

— Даже не позволите убрать с вашей куртки ворсинку? — не сдаваясь, спросил Шерлок.

— Нет, — Джон отрицательно помотал головой, — мне выходить на следующей остановке, а сегодня еще ночная смена. Я очень спешу.

— Надо же, какое совпадение, нам с вами в одну сторону. — Шерлок убрал руки в карман пальто и встал так, чтобы опереться спиной на поручень. — Между прочим, я никогда не испытывал этого. Читал. Был случайным свидетелем. Даже расследовал дело, где внезапно вспыхнувшая связь стала поводом для убийства, но сам никогда не встречал человека, который мог бы вызвать такую реакцию.

— С чего вы вообще решили, что я именно тот, кто вам нужен? — поинтересовался Джон, пытаясь немного отстраниться.

— До встречи с вами у меня никогда не возникал подобный интерес, и именно вы подтолкнули меня к этому эксперименту, — слишком серьезно ответил Шерлок.

— Вас не смущает, что я немного старше? И вообще, мы же оба мужчины, и это все еще считается противоестественным. Не говоря о том, что мы практически ничего не знаем друг о друге.

— Мне нет никакого дела до морали, вы должны были это заметить пару минут назад. В конце концов, я хотел пожать вам руку на глазах у всех, и кто знает, чем бы это могло закончиться, — заговорщицки прошептал Шерлок, а после вышел из вагона метро, как только открылась дверь. Джон последовал за ним.

— Я все еще не понимаю, — Джон поравнялся с Шерлоком, подстроившись под его темп ходьбы. — Как можно так легкомысленно относиться к этому? Обычно людям требуется время, очень много времени, если быть точным.

— Хорошо, — Шерлок резко остановился, — ничего, если мы перейдем на «ты»? Я знаю, что нерасторопность — это национальная черта всех британцев. Сказать по правде, я сам не выношу чужих прикосновений и всячески избегал их до сегодняшнего дня, причем делал это весьма успешно. Но ты, Джон, я не знаю, как это объяснить. Когда мы едва не столкнулись в коридоре Бартса на прошлой неделе, я вдруг ощутил легкое разочарование и понял, что хочу дотронуться до живого человека. Нет, не так, звучит как-то безумно, — быстро затараторил Холмс. — Раньше мне приходилось дотрагиваться только до трупов, в конце концов, я консультирующий детектив, и это одна из издержек моей профессии, хотя нет, пару раз я прибегал к хитростям и использовал прикосновения для манипуляции, но, опять же, только ради расследования.

— Я, правда, польщен, — кивнул Джон, — очень растроган, но не могу. Прежде чем начать свои первые серьезные отношения, я год не осмеливался взять девушку за руку. И пусть наша связь с ней оказалась слишком слабой, мы расстались друзьями.

— Отбрось хоть раз все навязанные обществом стереотипы, — строго сказал Шерлок. — Одно только прикосновение. Тебе не шестнадцать лет, и от тебя не требуется тратить столько времени на отношения, которые могут оказаться пустышкой. Просто представь, что это событие типа «Черный лебедь», оно труднопрогнозируемо и встречается очень редко, но способно перевернуть всю твою жизнь в лучшую сторону.

— Я…

Договорить Джон ничего не успел, поскольку это больше не имело никакого смысла. Как только чужие пальцы коснулись его руки, время буквально остановилось. Ощущения, запахи, шум подземки — все растворилось, и остались только они вдвоем.

От того места, где их тела соприкоснулись, пошли искры, сотни призрачных золотых-красных-серебряных нитей обвили и соединили их, сделав единым целым. Такое явление встречалось крайне редко. Вероятность одна на миллион, а может еще реже. Так бывало, когда душа находила свою ту самую единственную и неповторимую вторую половину.

Через минуту, когда все еще не пришедший в себя Шерлок подался вперед и мягким, практически целомудренным поцелуем коснулся губ Джона, все окончательно переменилось, будто кто-то в голове выключил тумблер, отвечающий за логику и разум, позволяя полностью отдаться этим ощущениям.

Естественно, никто не запрещал делать вид, что Джон все еще недоволен и ему не по душе происходящее, но находясь под властью новообретенной связи, Джон обнял Шерлока за шею, углубляя поцелуй и тем самым стирая последние разделяющие их границы.

Они оба попали под действие какой-то особой магии, отчего стали так нуждаться друг в друге. И не было никакого дела до наблюдавших за ними зевак, что столпились на платформе и показывали на них пальцем. Все в одночасье кардинально переменилось и обрело новый более глубокий смысл.


End file.
